


Always

by paparantieun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Friendship, I'm Sorry, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paparantieun/pseuds/paparantieun
Summary: When i see you, everything stopI dont know since whenOne day, You came to me like a dreamYou shook my heartI knew it destinyI love you, are you listening? Only youClose your eyesYour love came scattered with the windWhenever wherever you areEven if you take a little time to comebackEven if you pass over meIt’s alrightI’ll be right here for youYoon Mi Rae - Always





	Always

Bel tanda pelajaran hari itu telah berakhir baru saja berdering namun sudah hampir setengah dari penghuni kelas berhamburan ke luar.

Salah seorang siswa bersurai coklat membereskan bukunya dengan asal dan segera berjalan mendekati salah satu bangku yang berada di jajaran paling belakang. Siswa itu, sooyoung, dengan senyum yang begitu lebar dengan seenaknya mengambil kursi yang ada di hadapan siswa bersurai merah muda dan mendudukan dirinya di sana.

“ji-hoon-ie~” ujar sooyoung begitu bersemangat, sementara yang dipanggil namanya hanya melirik sooyoung malas tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang membereskan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas.

Merasa tidak mendapat respon yang diinginkannya sooyoung kembali memanggi nama Jihoon dengan suara yang dibuat seimut mungkin. Untuk sekilas sooyoung yakin ia melihat mata Jihoon menatapnya dengan begitu galak namun sooyoung abaikan.

“apa mau mu Soonyoung?” tanya Jihoon ketus.

Tapi bukan sooyoung namanya jika dijudesi Jihoon langsung menyerah begitu saja. Lagipula bukan baru sehari atau seminggu sooyoung berteman dengan Jihoon. Sooyoung sudah sangat terbiasa dengan semua kejudesan serta kegalakan Jihoon.

“temani aku membeli sepatu baru, mau ya?! Aku butuh sepatu baru untuk kompetisi dance minggu depan,” Jihoon yang telah selesai berkemas tampak menimang permintaan sooyoung.

“hari ini? Sekarang?” tanya Jihoon yang dibalas anggukan semangat dari sooyoung. Saking bersemangatnya sooyoung menganggukkan kepala Jihoon sampai khawatir bahwa leher sooyoung akan terkilir karenanya.

“hmm... bai—“ belum sepat Jihoon menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah suara memanggil nama Jihoon dari arah pintu kelasnya.

“Jihoon-ah! Hari ini ibuku memintamu untuk datang dan makan malam bersama, kau tidak lupa kan?” seorang siswa yang terlihat cukup tampan terutama karena hidung kelewat mancungnya berjalan mendekati Jihoon dan Soonyoung.

“oh.. ahh... kau benar, aku lupa. Terima kasih telah mengingatkanku Seokmin-ah” sebuah senyuman Jihoon hadiahkan pada sosok yang baru saja datang menghampirinya itu sebelum kemudian Jihoon melirik Soonyoung dengan tatapan bersalah.

Sooyoung menyadari tatapan Jihoon dan tersenyum menenangkan. “aku tak tahu kau sudah ada janji, maaf mengajakmu tanpa bertanya”

* * *

 

Soonyoung terdiam memandangi langit malam yang kebetulan bertabur bintang kala itu. ia menyadari kedatangan seseorang yang kini duduk di sampingnya tapi sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berbalik atau sekedar melirik.

“kau tidak menjawab telpon ku” suaranya terdengar merajuk dan Soonyoung hanya menarik ujung bibirnya sekilas.

Tidak ada lagi yang berbicara, hanya desisan angin malam yang menemani keheningan diantara mereka. Semakin lama semakin dingin dan membuat tubuh mungil di samping Soonyoung menggigil karenanya.

“dingin, kau tidak berniat untuk masuk?” lagi suara itu merajuk, membujuk Soonyoung yang malah menutup kedua matanya menikmati dingin yang menusuk itu.

“tidakkah kau dengar itu, Jihoon?” tanya Soonyoung kemudian. Membuat Jihoon memandangnya bingung karena tak ada suara apa pun yang Jihoon dengar.

“dengar apa?” Soonyoung tersenyum lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

“tutup matamu dan coba dengarkan” titah Soonyoung yang meski terdengar aneh tetap Jihoon turuti.

Jihoon menutup kedua matanya, menajamkan pendengaran dan mencoba mencari suara apa yang Soonyoung maksudkan. Sementara itu sooyoung justru membuka kedua matanya menoleh dan memperhatikan wajah Jihoon dalam diam. Meneliti setiap lekukan wajah Jihoon dan juga tersenyum melihat kerutan di kening sahabatnya itu.

_Aku menyukaimu Jihoon-ah_

Soonyoung berkata tanpa suara, membiarkan angin membawa pernyataannya terbang menjauh karena sampai kapan pun kata-kata itu takkan pernah bisa mencapai Jihoon-nya. Tapi jika boleh Soonyoung berharap, ia ingin angin membawa pernyataannya dan menyampaikan cintanya meski tidak sekarang. Mungkin di lain waktu atau bahkan di lain kehidupan. Tak masalah. Soonyoung akan tetap menunggu dengan perasaan yang sama.

* * *

 

_**-Flashback-** _

Soonyoung menanti di bawah pohon di halaman belakang sekolahnya. Ia sudah mengirimkan pesan pada Jihoon yang mengatakan bahwa ia menunggunya di sana. Jihoon tidak membalas, tapi tak apa, Soonyoung yakin Jihoon akan membaca pesannya.

Setelah sekian lama memendam perasaannya, Soonyoung merasa ini saatnya ia mengambil sikap dan memupuk keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Katakanlah Soonyoung lelah. Ya, lelah terus menyembunyikan perasaan pada teman baiknya itu. jujur Soonyoung takut. Takut kehilangan apa yang telah mereka miliki saat ini, tapi semua itu adalah resiko yang harus ditanggungnya.

Sebuah buket bunga kecil terus berpindah dari satu tangan ke tangan lainnya. Semakin lama ia menunggu, perasaan gugup itu semakin menenggelamkannya. Dan untuk kali kesekian ia kembali melirik jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya.

Apa Jihoon masih belum selesai? Tapi bukankah hari ini klub musik hanya mengadakan kumpul biasa? Apa Jihoon tidak membaca pesanku?

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di kepala Soonyoung. Awalnya ia berusaha berpikiran positif tapi setelah hampir 2 jam menunggu ia pun menyerah. Memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kaki kembali ke kelasnya dan mungkin sekalian mengecek keberadaan Jihoon.

Sambil menyenandungkan nada yang muncul di kepalanya langkah Soonyoung terasa ringan. Ia masih memainkan buket bunga di tangannya dengan senyum bodoh yang sesekali nampak di wajah.

Baru saja sebelah tangannya hendak meraih pintu untuk digeser, matanya menangkap pemandangan yang dalam sekejap menghancurkan dunianya. Di sana, di dalam kelas itu, orang yang sendari tadi ditunggunya kini tengah mendekap erat sosok lain. Orang yang selama ini ia kira hanya sebatas teman sepermainan biasa, tapi ternyata dugaannya salah.

Sekali lagi ia terlambat. Sekali lagi ia kehilangan kesempatannya. Dan sekali lagi Soonyoung harus puas hanya menjadi tokoh sampingan dalam kisah hidup seorang Jihoon.

**FIN**


End file.
